A beautiful reunion
by HA4ever
Summary: Will Arnold and Helga finally get together in their early teenage years? Will Helga's nice streak be a permanent change? Will they find love after so much time apart? What are Arnold's parents like? All questions answered in this story. PS jungle movie is really happening?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own hey arnold, or any of it's characters, unfortunately. This is my first fan fic, so please be nice. I've read so many great stories on here and enjoyed them so much, I thought I should give back to the community. I hope you can enjoy mine too. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1

November 3rd,2004

Dear Diary,

It's been a long while since I've wrote anything. I really should write in this thing more often, it's a nice way to remember the past. When people read poetry, they formulate their own interpetations and never know the facts, but I guess that's why I love it. Anyways, it's been exactly 4 years since my beloved has left to be with his parents. I still remember that day so vividly, I miss him so much. I didn't even think it was possible to be this attached to another person. I'm really glad that I was nice to him on the day he was leaving. It may have been hard to do it back then, but I believe it had truly paid off. Not one day goes by without thoughts of my precious angel, my sweet God, my beloved prince... sorry.. I got carried away there... I haven't recieved a letter in a while. The last letter I had gotten from Arnold, he said that his parent's work was almost done and then they would try to get back home soon. That was a few months ago. I do worry about him sometimes, I know I shouldn't though. I've always felt as if we have this special connection or six sense or something, like if he was no longer... I would know it immediately. I really don't want to get my hopes up and plan on him coming back though, I don't want to get hurt that badly. The day he left, is the day I convinced myself I'd never see him again. It was heart-breaking, sad, you know the works, the stuff that makes great poetry. It's better that way though, it's like putting up a pathetic little wall, but the wall is strong enough to at least save myself from pain in the future. I had _always_ admired him from afar anyways, being in love with him, but never directly talking about my feelings to anyone. It hurts, but doesn't at the same time because I'll always love him, no matter where he is.

I've changed a lot because of him, not on the deep deep inside, but on the exterior. I no longer have anything to hide or fear without the football head around. Also, I did promise him I'd be nicer to people and I really have been. It's almost embarrassing, remembering how I used to be. So pushy and rude, I was always scheming. That was a long time ago, I mean sometimes I have my moments, but I think I'm almost as nice as Lila, _almost_. No one could be as nice as that prissy (insert bad noun here). Well, I kind of like Lila, in some ways. She never told my secret from 4th grade, so I know I can somewhat trust her. I still can't believe that she's 100% nice all the time though, there has to be something off. Phoebe and I have our Saturday slumber parties every week, sometimes crashed by Oool-gah. I honestly don't mind her now that I'm older. I realized that her being annoying is just her way of trying to get closer with me. Once I figured that out, she didn't seem so bad. She was right about how I'm so lucky that Mom and Dad always put her in the spotlight. However, I seem to be in the spotlight a little more now that Olga has graduated college, but not so much that I feel like a wind-up doll. I have really learned to appreciate my parents, I just had to give them a chance. I know they love me, they just don't show it how normal parents do. I think I have a pretty good home life these days. Miriam works as Bob's secretary now and Olga teaches at P.S. 118 (since I don't go there anymore). I don't think Olga will ever leave home, she loves our parents way too much. She always comes home after to work to make some fancy-schmancy meal, I don't know if she's just brown nosing or actually enjoys cooking. I started attending some tutor club recently just so I wouldn't have to help make dinner (see I still have a mean streak sometimes). Phoebe wanted me to join anyways, so she could have a friend. It's funny tutoring the middle schoolers because it's hard to imagine you were that size, like two years ago. Especially, when I imagine Phoebe and Gerald dating when they were that age. I think they'll always be together, I'm really happy for them. I wish Arnold could see them, he would be too. So anyways, that's what's been going on in my life for the past few years. I hope you've liked the update, hopefully I'll remember to write more soon.

Love,

Me

Helga G. Patacki

P.S. I will always love Arnold =).

As I put down the diary, I think if I should read the entry of when Arnold left. It's so beautiful, but really depressing at the same time. I don't think I'm ready to read that actually. I should really just get to bed, it's probably already late. I know the later I stay up the less motivation I'll have to get out of bed in the morning. So, I turned off my light and slowly drifted into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"HEEEELLLLLLGGGGAAAAA! Where are you?"

Good question, where am I? This has to be a dream, I was in a completely dark room. I wonder who is calling to me, so I shout back. I hear the voice again, calling my name. No it can't be, there's no way that's him. I'm afraid to do what I'm about to do, but I respond anyways with a meak, but serious "hello". When the voice said my name this time, I was certain. Absolutely 100% positive it was my dearest Arnold, my love with the flaxen hair and the cornflower blue hat. "Arnold is that you?" I call out, in hopes for the response I want. "Helga, Where are you? I need to find you. I need to get home"

Helga woke up and was troubled by her dream. She couldn't make any sense of it, but she liked trying to. Dreams are like poems, she thought. They are the same because you have to always dissect and analyze them. They take time to figure out, like a puzzle. Sometimes she doesn't even understand her own poems. When something comes from the heart, or that abstract place in your mind, it's genuine. The meaning is usually unknown, but you express and feel these things for a reason. I'm so glad I don't have to hide behind a facade anymore,Helga thought, I can just be me. There was one secret she kept for the most part though. I'm sure you know the one. She did add Gerald and Olga to her list of people sworn to secrecy. Actually, Brainy wasn't sworn to secrecy, he just was really weird and still is. Olga found out because she saw one of Arnold's letters and began to ask a lot of questions. Gerald on the other hand figured it out on his own.

"Little baby sister, come get your breakfast!"

"Coming Ooohl-gah, my best big sister."

I love doing that, it's entertaining, it's like who can act more disgustingly nice. Sometimes, I wonder if that's what both Olga and Lila do all the time to people. I have geniune feelings of positivity and niceness, but it just can't be possible to feel that way all the time. I mean if you did, you might be an alien. I have to stop thinking so much, I should hurry up and get downstairs. So I rushed through my morning routine, brushed my teeth, changed into something presentable and ran down the stairs. Eggs benedict, mine and Olga's favorite. Dad and Mom usually only join us for breakfast on the weekends. During the week Dad leaves earlier than we do and Miriam just likes to sleep in a little.

"How's Helga feeling today?"

"Oh just swell and how about you Olga?" (Sometimes I still use my sarcastic tone, especially in the morning)

"That's Nice, Helga" Olga said, completely unphased by my sarcasm. "I'm just so excited to go to work today. Today we're starting the curriculum about pilgrims, native americans and Thanksgiving."

So I asked her "Why are you so excited about Thanksgiving? Christmas is a much better holiday".

"You're so silly baby sister, I love Thanksgiving because I get to spend it with my family and be thankful for everything we have. I learned that the year you disappeared with Arnold, I really was scared that we lost you. I now know that I appreciate my family because you don't know when things could change" Olga had a valid point, although the mushy stuff gets to me a little now "That's really nice of you to say Olga. I should get going though" I said to my sister. I put my coat on, it was pink, which has become a staple in my wardrobe. Before I headed out the door, I wished my sister a happy lesson and left.

It was pretty nice outside, there were leaves all over the ground in various colors and it smelled of fall. That crisp fall air, I loved and yet hated that smell. It reminded me of that day four years ago, when Arnold said goodbye on my stoop. It was a day much like today, Brooklyn felt like fall, except it was raining a little. I should stop thinking about that, I'm almost at Phoebe's house anyways. As I came closer to Phoebe's, I could see that she was already outside waiting for me. She's always so eager to get to school, I couldn't care less. I get good grades and have a decent attendence, but I just don't enjoy it the way she does. Phoebe was about 5'4" and I'm pretty sure she's done growing. She turned into quite a pretty young lady.

"Hi Helga! How are you this morning?"

"Pretty good Phoebs, Olga made Eggs Benedict, so it's off to a good start."

"Lucky" she said. "My mom made grits.."

"I always forget that your mom is from the south" I just thought she had a funny accent.

"You know Helga, Gerald heard from Arnold last night". Oh my god, what did she just say? I tried to play it cool, even though Phoebe knows how I feel at the slight mention of his name. "Oh? What did he say?"

"Well, I guess Arnold told Gerald that he can't tell you"

"Okay, then why'd you even bring it up?"

"Arnold said that Gerald couldn't tell you, but Arnold didn't say anything about Gerald telling me though. Gerald told me not to tell you too, but I can't keep a secret from my best friend. I warned Gerald I'd end up blabbing"

"Spit it out Phoebs" I demanded.

"Okay, Helga. Please remain calm while I say this. Arnold called from the Los Angeles airport last night and he should be back in Brooklyn today. He has something planned for you and that I don't know about." It took every last piece of me to not explode, I was so ecstatic. I never thought this day would come. I had so many questions, but I couldn't bug Phoebe with it. She knows only what she told me, she's a true friend and she wouldn't hide anything from me. Especially anything about ice cream.

"Wow, I just don't know what to say. Sorry Phoebe, I got nothing. Thank you for the news though, you're a true pal"

"Certainely Helga, you would do the same for me. Also, I can tell you're happy by that giant grin on your face"

"Gee, Phoebe I really have turned into an open book" It's true. I used to be so afraid to show my real colors, now I finally have the confidence to be myself.

"I could always read you Helga" Phoebe was definitely right, she always could see right through me, Arnold could too. They always saw that deep down, I am passionate, caring and nice. I admire that because it couldn't have been easy.

"You're the only one" I lied. I couldn't mention his name, I feel like once I start talking about him, I won't be able to stop. I can't believe he's back, I won't be able to believe it until I see him. I wonder if he'll be in school today, probably not, but I can at least hope for it. Also, what the heck could Arnoldo have planned for me? He's sent me a few letters, they were nothing romantic. He would just let me know whats going on, where he is, about his parents and how he missed home. I could never write to him because he didn't have a real address. He said in order to send his letters, he had to travel 28 miles. Which I guess isn't very far, in the grand scheme of things, but if you have no vehicle then it's not a very quick journey. I never expected a letter, I almost fainted the first time I recieved one.

"I doubt that ice cream will be in school today Helga" Phoebe read my thoughts, that was weird. Was I that pathetic and obvious? Dreaming of my lover boy on our walk to school.

When we got to school, mostly everyone was already inside. Gerald was waiting near the front door for Phoebe, He had an unusually large grin on his face. Hmmm I wonder why I thought to myself. It must be because of Arnold's secret, that Gerald doesn't think I know. Gerald had grown a lot too, He was about six feet tall and usually had scruff on his face. His voice was much deeper, it was always deeper than everyone elses though.

"Hi Babe, Good Morning." Phoebe hugged Gerald. Then Gerald turned to me, if I didn't know the secret I would think he was crazy, grinning like that. "Hey Helga!" He had way too much excitement for a normal day, so I played along with it.

"Hi Gerald. Why do you look like you just won a years supply of yahoo soda?"

"I'm just happy to be at school, that's all"

"Okay, that's weird" That was all I could reply with, I hope Phoebe isn't mad at me for asking Gerald why he was so happy. She probably isn't though, because I think if I ignored his random super happy outburst, then it would be obvious I know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The three of us walked into first period, together. I have most of my classes with Gerald and Phoebe. We tried to do that on purpose. Gerald also is a pretty good friend to have around, I now know why Arnold is very fond of him. Also, attending the same first period was Rhonda, which was just wonderful because we get to see her daily fashion before the rest of the school does, Yippeee. I like Rhonda though, for the most part. She can be kind of rude, but I don't think she realizes she's doing it. It amazes me that Nadine and her are still best friends, just because they are so different. Stinky is in first period with us too, he never lost his accent through the years despite living in the city and he was by far the tallest kid in our school.

Our first period was History, which I usually day dreamed through. I do that for most of my classes. All I can think about is Arnold, when will I see him? When will he be back? I wonder what his parents look like, I wonder what he has planned. Today might be the best day in my life. I haven't felt this alive, since well, maybe our valentine's day date in fourth grade? Oh my god, what will I say when I see him? What if he doesn't recognize me? What if he thinks I'm ugly? I can't take this anticipation. Clearly, I was in my own world because the bell rang and Phoebe was tapping my shoulder.

"Come on, Helga"

"Right, Phoebs. Sorry" I was sorry. Sorry for myself, being so caught up like a loser. Next we had homeroom, which was the dumbest thing. They took attendence and let us sit for twenty minutes. So basically, we just get to hang out for that long. Phoebe Always did her history homework in homeroom, she's such an over-acheiver sometimes. The cool thing about our homeroom was that pretty much our whole old gang was in it. Miss. Perfect had grown up to be just the way you would imagine. She was probably 5'6", her hair was usually down straight and she was still wearing dresses (usually mint green). I still wear a dress sometimes too, but mostly I wear jeans. At least now if I wear something girly, no one notices. Or at least they don't say anything about it. Harold was in our homeroom too, he was actually not so bad looking, if you're into the football player type. You know, like 5'10" and built like a brick wall. Harold was in mostly lower level classes, but he wasn't dumb. I think he is just lazy or something. Sid has almost grown into his nose, he stands at about my height, around 5'7". He still dresses in boots and leather jackets. Curly had really changed, he became the hot guy that all the girls like, including Rhonda. No one knows that, but I can definitely see right through her. It's easy to tell who likes who because I've spent my whole life hiding my love for someone.

Nadine is really pretty, she might be the best looking girl in our grade. I think Rhonda gets jealous from time to time, but she shouldn't. Nadine is such a good person, she would never use her beauty against anyone. Besides, I don't think Nadine realizes how attractive she is, Rhonda always takes the spotlight. Sheena is probably the tallest girl, she was about 6'1" and still a tree hugging, musical adoring hippy, not that I minded her. Eugene was still her best friend and they attended some theater group together over the summer. I'm not sure if Eugene is gay or not, but if not he'll probably end up with Sheena, even if she's double his height. Looking around the room at my classmates, the ones I've known forever, I realize that I'm lucky to have such a cool group. They all know me inside and out and accept me, it feels good. We are missing a critical member of our crew though, even if it's been four years we still can't fill the void. The bell rings again, so it's time for my art class. This period I'm without Gerald and Phoebe, but that's okay.

Walking down the hallway, I notice Rhonda talking to Curly.

"Oh Thad, I'm having a little get together this weekend and I'd love for you to come"

"Okay, Rhonda. I don't know if I can make it" Curly said, as he was walking away. It's funny how things have changed. I quicken my pace once Rhonda is out of sight and catch up to Curly.

"Oooh, Curly. Rhonda asked you on a date" I said, trying to sound as elementary school as possible.

"Shut up, Helga." As if I was really teasing him, getting on his nerves.

"It's not my fault that you play hard to get on purpose. It's funny how it drives the princess mad though."

"Yeah, you know why I do it though. Girls want what they can't have."

"Whatever Curly, you'll never know what you're missing if you don't try it."

"You're right, I guess I'll think about it."

It was amazing, that the hottest boy in school(deemed by all the other girls, not me. I only have one love) could get so nervous all because of Rhonda. I mean, yeah the poor boy has obessesed over her since he was little, so I of all people understand and she is the princess. I always admired Curly for being so open and unafraid of rejection. He would pour his heart out to Rhonda, who I think secretely loved the attention. Curly was in my art class, we sat next to each other. We have become really good friends over the years, I never told him about Arnold, but somehow I think he knows.

Today in art we were doing regular drawings, that we would paint later on. I couldn't keep my mind in place since this morning. Is it true what Curly said? That girls only want what they can't have? What if that means I don't love Arnold, maybe I just think I love him because he doesn't love me. If that's true, then I feel like my whole life is a lie. What if he kisses me and I get disgusted?

Helga old girl, pull yourself together. You know that's not true, Arnold is a part of you. You've kissed him before and loved it, I mean maybe we were kids, but still it happened. It happened 3 times, I guess my scheming really did pay off from time to time. I wonder if Arnold still thinks about our kisses, I hope so. While I was off in thought, I gazed down at my paper. Holy crap! I drew him, I drew him on the paper.

I looked around to see if anyone noticed and they didn't. I quickly sketched it into a football. Just a plain ordinary football, for uh football season. I can't believe I just did that. Thank god no one saw that, that would have been embarrassing. Even Curly sitting next to me didn't notice, he was too busy drawing whatever it is, I had no clue. I must be really pathetic, still pining after the same boy for eleven years. I just can't help it, I tried to forget about him once, it never worked out well. Like I said he's a part of me, to lose him would be losing myself.

Next period was lunch, our schedules were strange. We had four classes a day, that alternated every other day. As I made my way to the cafeteria, I caught up with Gerald and Phoebe. I could hear Phoebe say something like "What do you think he's going to do?", but as soon as they saw me they changed the subject.

"Oh hi Helga, how was your art class today?" Phoebe asked me. I told her it was good, I didn't mention my drawing. Not in front of Gerald. He may know that I like Arnold, but he has no idea of the full extent. I don't know how Gerald would react, if I said I was in love since I was 3 and I'm not ready to find out.

I usually sat with the same lunch crew everyday; Lila, Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda and Nadine. We were kind of like the cool table, sometimes I find it hard to believe I sit there. Rhonda usually played fashion police, which was pretty entertaining.

"Can you believe that Katrinka is wearing that to school?" Here she goes again, I thought. Katrinka was wearing some ridiculous overly fuzzy sweater, I didn't like them very much myself.

"She kind of looks like Iggy with his bunny suit" Nadine said. Everyone laughed, except Lila.

"What are you talking about?" Lila asked.

"Oh yeah, you weren't here when that happened. Iggy was sick and out of school one day back in the fourth grade, so Arnold volunteered to bring Iggy his homework. When Arnold dropped by unexpectedly, he saw Iggy wearing bunny pajamas, footies and all. Arnold promised he wouldn't tell anyone, but the next day at school, Sid and Stinky forced it out of him. When Iggy found out people knew, he told Arnold the only way to make it up to him would be to wear the pajamas in public. So being the great guy he is, Arnold did it and everyone saw"

"Oh gosh, I'm ever so certain I wasn't here for that. I wonder what Arnold is up to anyways, has anyone heard from him?" Gee, Lila, did you have to mention that? Maybe she doesn't even know I still like him. Or maybe she's trying to get information for me. I can never figure her out.

"Well, I've gotten a couple of letters from him over the years, as far as I know he's still alive. Maybe we'll see him soon" Gerald said, not knowing I know.

"What do you mean by that? How do you know we might see him?" I had to ask, just had to.

Gerald looked at Phoebe with a face that said you told her didn't you. "Oh nothing, I just know my man Arnold and I have a feeling he'll be back home soon"

"Well that would be ever so nice Gerald, let's hope you're right" Said Lila.

"I kind of miss Arnold, he was always the glue that held us together" Okay, Rhonda. You're not stealing him away from me, you have Curly.

"Yeah, Arnold really is a great guy. He was always ever so gallant, I do hope he hasn't changed" What if Lila was right? What if Arnold had changed? I hope he didn't, I really do.

The rest of the school day seemed to fly by. Thoughts of Arnold filled my head as I neglected to pay attention in my classes. I couldn't wait for school to be out so I could go home and write. I was feeling inspired.

When school finally was out I pratically ran out of the building. I didn't even say goodbye to Phoebe, I just wanted to get home.

"Hey Helga, wait up!" I could hear Phoebe calling to me. Crap, I forgot about after school tutoring. I stopped in my tracks and turned to see my friend catching her breath. "I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight and I don't blame you for skipping out on tutoring today. I know you're anxious and I totally get it" and with that Phoebe gave me a hug and said "Catch you later Helga". She skipped off and I continued my walk homeward bound. As I was thinking of Phoebe and how great she is, something caught my eye. It was a leaf on the ground in the shape of my beloved's head, I couldn't help but to laugh at myself. Remembering that time that I was seeing his face everywhere and I got the anti-love potion. Hah, I was pretty strange back then. I wanted to walk by the boarding house, real badly, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wouldn't want him to see me or to think I was stalking him, that stage in my life is over. If I walked by though, I would have a better idea if he was home yet or not. After much internal debate, I decided against it. I was pretty much at my house already anyways.

When I walked in the door, I bolted directly upstairs into my room and onto my bed. I reached under to grab one of my pink notebooks, when I saw my diary. I stopped and contemplated reading that instead, reading that particular entry I had written 4 years ago. Get a grip, Helga old girl, you can do this. With that thought I opened it, right to that page and began to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

November 3rd, 2001

Dear Diary,

Today may have been the saddest day of my existence, Arnold is leaving. It's really bittersweet to be honest, he will get to be with his parents and he did come and say bye to me. It was about 2pm and I heard the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and there was Arnold standing in the doorway. He looked really antsy, he was scratching the back of his neck and looked like he had something important to say. "Helga, I'm going to go live with my parents. They sent me a letter of their location and my grandparents are taking me to the airport now"

I just stood there in shock. Complete shock, Arnold must have known because he continued talking. "I wanted to say bye to you, I feel like we've always been really close in some weird way and I just didn't want to disappear completely on you. You and Gerald are the only two friends I'm saying goodbye to" I still didn't know what to say, but I knew whatever I said couldn't be mean. I couldn't leave an everlasting rude impression on my love, so I spoke "Arnold, I'm really really happy for you, that you found your parents." I may have started tearing up a little, I hope he didn't notice. "And also I'm glad you decided to say bye to me, that means a lot". Arnold hugged me, he leapt on me with open arms and I didn't push him away. Instead I just absorbed the hug, I even hugged him back. It felt like ages went by hugging on my stoop, but still it wasn't long enough. After the hug broke apart, he looked at me almost sad too and he said "Helga I really like you when you're nice, I know that's who you are deep down and I think it's beautiful. Promise me, while you're away you'll be nicer to our friends?" He said he likes me and I'm beautiful! I answered him that I would try to be nicer and said thanks again. "Well, I'll see you someday later on in the future, Helga. I'm really gonna miss Brooklyn and the gang. and you" and with that he went in for a second hug. I didn't want to let go because I know when I let go he'll be gone forever. Then, he kissed my cheek and left. Yep, you heard me, he kissed my cheek. If he wasn't gone, I would be soooooo happy. He's gone forever though and I will forever be missing him. I love you Arnold and I always will love you.

Love always,

Me.

Reading this now, knowing Arnold is coming back, it's not sad anymore. It's actually really happy, I still can't believe he kissed me. It wasn't for a play or a show or me being crazy or because I was in disguise. He wanted to kiss me and hug me. Butterflies were starting to form in my stomach, fluttering all over. I should probably put something nicer on just in case the football head does come by. I decided to go with a skirt, some leggings underneath, boots and a gray sweater. I straightened my hair and put on some make-up, more than usual. Usually, I would just wear mascara, but today I used eyeliner, blush and eye shadow. I looked in the mirrior and noticed I looked pretty good. Then the doorbell rang. My heart stopped, this was too coincidental. I was worried it was him, even though I spent the past hour getting ready for this moment. I reached for my bedroom door handle, shaking. I heard Olga downstairs opening the door, so I stayed in my room, pressed against the wall so I could listen.

"Hi Olga, is Helga home yet?" the voice sounded really familiar, but deep.

"Why of course Gerald, I'll call her down, unless you wanted to come in?" Damnnnnnnn it. I should have know that was Gerald's voice.

"No that's okay, I'll wait out here." I heard Gerald say because I was already heading down the stairs.

"Hi Gerald. What's up?"

"Wow, Helga. You look great, what's the occassion?" I had to think fast.

"My family and I, We go out to eat on Friday's" Phew, that worked.

"Oh that sounds nice. Where do you normally go?"

"Um various places. So did you come over for an interview or what?"

"Sorry, Helga. I came over to tell you something, that Arnold is coming home in the next few days"

What? A few days? I thought it was today? Gerald didn't know that I knew so I had to pretend that I was excited.

"Really? Aw, Gerald that's great! Thanks for letting me know" I hugged him, not out of excitement, but because I could feel myself starting to cry. I didn't want him to see me like that.

"Helga, what's wrong?" Damn, I got caught.

"I'm just crying tears of joy, I gotta go Gerald. Thank you again".

I shut the door, still fighting tears. Why was I crying anyways? He was still coming home, I just had to wait longer. I must be such a big spoiled brat, crying because I have to wait. I've already waited so long, what's another few more days anyways? I should be grateful that he's coming back in the first place. So I stopped being so emotional and decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air.

I ended up at Tina park, it was pretty quiet besides a few kids who were playing in the leaves. I headed for my favorite bench, the one that has so much history. I've carved Helga loves Arnold in the bark on the tree behind it way too many times to count. I never had the guts to leave it though, I'd always find myself scratching it out afterwards. Whenever I need time to reflect on something, I come to this particular bench. It seems to help me collect my thoughts for some unexplained reason, that's why I love this bench. It also had a nice view of the pond, which always looked so serene and beautiful, season after season, year after year. I couldn't remember how long I was sitting there, but it sill wasn't time to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sitting in the back seat of a cab, with both of my parents, riding through the city felt so surreal. A few things have changed since I've been gone, but it still had the very same vibe as when I left. I wonder if my parents feel the same way, even though they've been away much much longer. I couldn't wait to see everyone, especially my grandparents. I have missed them a lot since I've been gone, life just isn't the same without them. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud, thinking about Grandma and how crazy she is, the excitement must be getting to me. I asked my parents if Grandma was going senile a while back, they told me she's always been kooky. I think that's why Grandpa calls her Pookie, because it rhymes.

When we pulled up to the boarding house, I was so antsy to get out, I contemplated climbing over my mom. I decided against it considering I'm 6'2" and 170 lbs now and I might not fit. Finally, it was my turn to get out of the cab and I grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk with my Dad. The three of us crowded onto the stoop and my mom opened the door. It was dark inside, despite being early afternoon time.

"Hello?" my Dad called out...no response. We then walked over to the living room to set down our luggage, suddenly the lights came on and everyone yelled "SURPRISE". Everyone was there, all the same boarders, Grandma and Grandpa, they all came up to greet us and hug us. Some of the boarders have never met my parents, like and Ernie, but I could tell they were still very happy to see my parents. It felt so great to be back home, I could smell the familiar aroma the boarding house had and hearing Grandpa's voice was so soothing to my ears. I loved this place and I loved the city, my city. The rest of the afternoon went by quickly, my parents and I told stories to everyone. We had pizza for an early dinner, my grandparents wanted to treat us to something american. It was so delicious, I had forgotten how great it really is. I now longer will take anything for granted, considering I've been hunting and scavanging for food for the past few years. I wanted to do so many things now that I was home. I couldn't wait to listen to my records, take a hot shower and walk around the city.

Once everything winded down, I decided to go for a walk. The city air was so much more stuffy than what I had gotten used to, but I loved it more than any other air. It was the air I breathed for the first ten years of my life, so it has nostalgic value to it. I didn't know which direction to start walking in, but I want to see Helga eventually, I'm not ready yet though. First thing I walked by was 's flower shop, maybe I should get flowers for Helga, I thought. No on second thought, I shouldn't, I don't want her to get the wrong idea, I don't like her like her, right? Then, I remembered when Gerald and I used to work there, I really missed my best friend, maybe I should go see him first. So I switched my direction and headed the way to his brownstone. It wasn't a long walk, but I did take my time enjoying all my memories of this neighborhood, I love Hillwood.

When I got to Gerald's door, I was so thrilled to see him, I could feel myself jumping out of my own skin. I rang the doorbell and waited. Finally, the door was opened and there was a much older Timberly standing inside. She just stared at me with her mouth agape, she was in shock. Then she shouted "Gerald!" at the top of her lungs.

"Hi Timberly! It's nice to see you again" I said to her, trying to break our silence.

"Arnold? Is that really you? I can't believe it"

"Yep, it's me." I said awkwardly. "You must be about ten now?" I was attempting to make conversation, I wonder why she is acting so strange.

"Yeah, good guess. How old are you? 14 like Gerald?" She sounded nervous when she spoke for some reason.

"Actually, I'm 15. I just turned 15 recently, my birthday was in September." Where is Gerald, I thought. As if Timberly read my mind she yelled for him again.

"I'm coming Timberly, calm down. What's going - Oh hey man!" Gerald was now in the doorway, he seemed so happy to see me, as was I to see him. He was about my height, his hair was still pretty tall and his voice was really deep. He came in for our handshake, then he kind of half hugged me.

"What's up man? I didn't think I'd see you this early, but I'm glad you came by."

"Yeah, I was just taking a walk and decided to head here first. I really miss the neighborhood Gerald" I told him.

"Did you see Helga yet?" Why does he always have to mention Helga?

"No, not yet. I don't know when I want to go see her, I was thinking tonight, but now I'm not so sure" Crap, now he's going to ask why I thought.

"Why not? Are you getting nervous?" He said with a small grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye. I was right, he did ask and he also figured out why.

"Yeah, to be honest, I am a little nervous. I don't know why I'm nervous though." That was the truth.

"Maybe you like her? Pheobe used to make me nervous, I mean sometimes, you know on occassions" Gerald said, trying to sound cool.

"I don't like Helga, Gerald. I must be nervous for another reason, because that's not it" I wasn't mad, just confused why he thinks that.

"Well, why else would you be nervous? She's not a bully anymore, if that's why you're scared"

"I'm not scared and I guess I'm not that nervous, I don't know" I said back to him.

"Well, she might already know you came back today because Phoebe might have told her." Gerald said, not looking at me directly.

"You know I wanted it to be a surprise! Now she's expecting to see me, I feel more nervous now than before" I said.

"Yeah man, I'm sorry, you know how girls are. I've got a great plan though, I'll go over to Helga's and tell her you'll be back in a few days. That way you won't be under pressure." That really is a great plan, that way if I don't go immediately, she won't be waiting.

"That will work Great Gerald. I like your thinking and thank you. I think I'm going to go walk around more, did you want to hang?" I asked him.

"Nah, that's alright. I gotta get to Helga's and I have to study with Phoebe, we have friday study nights. I'll definitely see you soon enough though, later dude"

"Bye, Gerald" We went into the handshake once more and I turned around and departed his stoop. Well now I have all night to walk around and if I decide to surprise Helga, I can do that whenever. I thought about heading to the arcade and then to Tina park, so off I went.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I got to the arcade, there was a lot of new games that I wasn't familiar with. Eventually, I decided to try this shooter game that caught my eye. The graphics were so much better than what I remember. Suddenely, I hear someone say my name, but I didn't want to take my eyes off the game, so I continued shooting zombies. Then I heard my name being called again, so I turn my head around and see Stinky, Sid and Harold. I left the game and ran right up to them.

"Hey, I can't believe you're back. We thought it was you, but we weren't sure, so we just kept saying your name to see if you'd turn around" said Sid, who was still wearing his backwards green hat and leather jacket.

"Gee willikers Arnold, it really is you." Stinky still had his accent and he was really tall, like 7 feet tall.

"Hey guys, it's nice to see you. I'm so happy to be back, you have no idea." I told them.

"Yeah, dude a lot has changed since you have been gone, especially the girls" Sid said, he always was kind of girl crazy anyways. If he's right, I wonder what Lila looks like and Helga.

"Oh really? Like who?" I asked.

"Well, I reckon they all look a little older, but Lila, Nadine and Helga sure have changed." Stinky answered.

"Especially Helga" Sid replied with a snicker.

"Guys, I'm getting hungry, can we go get pizza now? You can come too if you want to Awnold." Harold said, he certainely hasn't changed.

"No thank you, I already ate and I got some things to do anyways. I'll see you guys later." I said back to them

"Okay, see you later Arnold."

I watched the guys leave out the door, smiling to them as they walked around the corner. I wonder why Sid was laughing when he mentioned Helga. Does that mean she's changed? Or was he laughing because she hasn't changed at all? Either way, I did not like that Sid was laughing at Helga. I knew Helga was a really nice girl, deep down, she just never showed anyone her true colors. I really liked it on rare occasions when she would act kind. I asked her if she could be a nicer person when I left, I wonder if she actually did that. When I left, she seemed genuinely happy that I was going to find my parents and she also seemed kind of sad. I doubt she still has feelings for me though, which will be good because hopefully that means we can be friends. I remember on that Valentine's day, when she dressed up as Cecile and we went out to dinner. At first, I didn't recognize her, she was so feminine compared to her usual attitude. Then I figured out it was her when the real Cecile showed up, I didn't ever tell her I knew though. I didn't want to ruin the moment back then and I also didn't want her to make up some lame excuse as to why she did it. I liked thinking that a girl liked me, even if I was too scared to ever ask her directly if she did. She was the only girl I've ever kissed too, not like they were real kisses though. Except that time, when she confessed her love to me on top of that building. I still can't believe that really happened, neither one of us ever mentioned that again. I always just passed it off as it being "in the heat of the moment" type thing, I think that made her feel better about it too. Maybe I'll go see Helga tonight, after I walk around the park for a little bit.

When I got to the park, all the trees were almost bare and the ground was covered in leaves. The playground we used to play on was replaced with a much newer model. There weren't too many people here, from what I could see, mostly it was kids. I decided to walk to this particular bench, one that Helga and me talked on once. The day that Lila told me she didn't like me like me, after that Helga fell down from a tree (not sure why exactly) and she tried to comfort me. I liked that memory, not because of Lila, but because of Helga, she was being really sweet that day. When the bench came into view, I could see someone was already sitting on it. She was a beautiful, young lady and she looked about my age. Her hair was long, straight and blonde, she had long legs stretched out in front of her. She seemed totally relaxed staring out at the pond in front of her. I had an urge to sit at the bench still, even though this girl was there, so I started to make my way over. I was almost at the bench, when she looked over and noticed me. At first, she stared at me like a deer caught in headlights, then a small smile formed on the corner of her mouth and I could feel my stomach start to churn out of nervousness.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked her.

"No-not at all" she replied, shakily.

So I sat down next to her, contemplating what to say next.


End file.
